BigTimeSisters
by BigTimeCami
Summary: Four Sisters come to live at the PalmWoods and they keep a secret that could kill them. They start opening up to the boys of Big Time Rush but can the boys save the girls before its to late. Deleting Story!
1. Characters Closed

_**Kenna Star-Closed**_

_**Age: 19**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde with pink streaks**_

_**Eye Color: Royal Blue**_

_**Height: 5'6**_

_**Personality: She never shows a lot of skin. She never wears shorts, always black pants/skinnys. She typically has on a jacket or hoodie whether it's summer or winter. She likes to have the sleeves a little longer than her arms so she can wrap the extra fabric and her hand and cover her mouth with her fist. She doesn't wear much makeup, usually just mascara and blush to covet up the dark spots under her eyes. Her shirts and jackets mostly have bands on them. She has royal blue eyes and naturally pink lips. Her hair is straight as a bone and wouldn't curl even if her life depended on it. She has choppy bangs that swoop over her right rye that she cut herself. The only shoes she ever wears are Vans skater shoes.**_

_**Description: Quiet and shy. She loves Paramore, Flyleaf, 30 Seconds To Mars, Katy Perry, P!nk, The All American Rejects, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and Kelly Clarkson. She's read the Pretty Little Liars series at least twelve times. She loves reading about the girls in those books because she feels like she isn't pretty. She can play the piano and the violin. She loves to go skateboarding. She's hardly ever seen without an ear bud in at least one of her ears. Her favorite song is Misguided Ghosts by Paramore. She wants to be outgoing and crazy, but she's too shy. She always wears dark colors. She has weird nightmares about psychopathic serial killers (probably because she watchs too many crime shows and reads too many murder novels) so she doesn't sleep much which explains the dark circles under her eyes.**_

_**Pet: A husky named King**_

_**Carla Star-Closed**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde with Blue Streaks**_

_**Eye Color: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

**_Personality: She is shy at first, but once you get to know her she is outgoing. Happy go lucky and doesn't care what other people think about her. She doesn't let anyone mess with her family or friends. She can be stubborn, but she only does that when she cares about them._**

Description: She loves vintage clothing. Her favorite stores are forever 21, H&M, and thrift stores. She usually wears jeans, but when its hot outside she will wear colored shorts or pinstriped ones. She loves TOMS Shoes and sandals (especially gladiator sandals). She has a couple of bracelets on her left wrist and wears a peace necklace. Her hair is usually in boho curls, but she will also wear it up in a messy bun. She also wears makeup and has an industrial piercing in her right ear.  


_**Pet: A white bunny named Snowball**_

_**Alaina Star-Closed**_

_**Age: 21**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde with Green streaks**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Personality: L**__**oves to be sarcastic, loyal, energetic, knows when to calm down, clumsy and honest.**_

_**Description: S**__**unkissed tan, wears makeup, wears a spaghetti strap shirt with denim short shorts and converses has noticeable eyelashes even without makeup**_

_****__**Pet: A calico named Milly**_

_**Jamie Star-Closed**_

_**Age: 24**_

_**Hair Color: Blonde with Red and Purple Streaks**_

_**Eye Color: Blue**_

_**Height: 5'8**_

_**Personality: She is the most hyper out of her sisters. She can be very rude if someone is mean to her sisters. She is the smartest of of her sisters and she loves to dance and play the guitar. She loves to go shopping all the time and you never see her without her ferret Yoshi.**_

_**Description: She wears a lot of makeup and loves to wear light colored short tight skirts and blouses. She likes to wear headbands sometimes. She has more of a tan then her sisters do.**_

**_Pet: A white ferret named Yoshi_**


	2. Info

_**Hey i really be happy if someone would help me come up with ideas for my first story cause right now i have no ideas for it and it would be cool if someone would want to be one of the girls. If you want to you can help and write the story with me, we could switch between writing chapters. Pm me if you want to help with the story or you want to be one of the girls**_


	3. Chapter 1: The Sisters

Alaina's Pov

Alaina Star walks into the PalmWoods carrying her bags with a kitten poking her head out one of the bags. She pulls her blonde hair up into a ponytail leaving a green strand of hair down. She walks over to the desk. "Hello im new here me and my sisters are here to move in" Mr. Bitters looks at her and hands her papers muttering about something. "Sign this and ill give you your apartment number and apartment keys"

She rolls her eyes staying calm then she signs the papers before snatching the room keys from him. She turns on her heels and bounds to the elevator quickly then she presses a button waiting for it to open. Once it opens she walks in and presses her floor and starts humming. She walks out when it opens then she walks to her apartment. She closes the door glancing around the living room.

She darts into a room setting her stuff down then she pulls her kitten out. She sets the kitten on the bed rubbing the kitten's head. "Heres our new home baby girl" She quickly unpacks before walking out to explore the PalmWoods. She walks down out of the elevator and walks towards the pool spotting A blonde boy and a blonde girl sitting by the pool. She turns and walks over sitting at a table after getting a smoothie.

Kenna's Pov

Kenna Star walks through the doors to PalmWoods looking for her sister then she runs over spotting her sister sitting at a table while she drags her bags with her. "Alaina did you get the apartment yet" She mumbles looking around shyly spotting a boy with black hair then she looks away quickly. Alaina looks at her and nods. "Yea here ill show you" Alaina stands up poking Kenna's husky puppy.

Alaina giggles then she drags her sister to the apartment smiling. She blinks walking inside walking off the a room and setting her bag down. "HEY ALAINA LET GO BACK TO THE POOL" She calls walking out of the room. Alaina shrugs. "Sure lets go" She turns and follows her sister back to the pool bumping into the blonde boy she saw earlier. Alaina turns and quickly runs off pulling Kenna with her. Kenna looks back at the boy. "SORRY" She calls back shyly before following her sister.

The boy shrugs walking into his apartment. Kenna shakes her head looking at Alaina. "Your crazy Alaina you need to be more carefull and be nice to people after you nearly knock them over" Alaina rolls her eyes. "Maybe he should watch where he's walking" She snaps back crossing her arms. Kenna blinks then she pulls her ipod out turning on Misguided Ghosts by Paramore.

Jamie's Pov

Jamie Star walks into the PalmWoods pulling her bag with her. She smiles and hands her ferret a treat before looking around for Alaina or Kenna. She frowns and walks around the lobby trying to spot her sisters. Alaina runs over squealing then she hugs Jamie close. "Omg Jamie you made it Kenna was being so shy it started bugging me" She pulls away bouncing up and down. Kenna walks over listening to Kelly Clarkson ignoring her sisters. "I was listening to music so i didnt hear you" She mutters looking at them.

She rolls her eyes. "So any cute boys" She drops her bag running into the pool area knocking over a boy then she stands up. "Sorry" She quickly runs off towards the pool ignoring the boy's calls to her. She pulls her clothes off revealing her swimsuit then she dives in after setting her ferret on the ground. Alaina laughs running after after Jamie pulling Kenna with her. "Jamie calm down" She calls as Jamie pops up. She giggles. "Opps sorry and your right i do im just happy to get out of mom and dads house" Kenna stands there staying quiet and watching her sisters. "Guys lets go up so Jamie can un pack" She nods getting out. "Yea i need to unpack" She picks up her ferret walking to the apartment with her sisters.

Carla's Pov

Carla Star bursts through the doors dashing up the stairs running towards her apartment smiling. She bounds up to the door holding her bunny close to her. She bangs on the door. "OPEN UP I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" Alaina opens the door rolling her eyes then she walks back over sitting on the couch. Jamie frowns. "Shut up we're watching tv" She looks over at Carla as she walks in closing the door behind her. Kenna sits there blaring her music drowning out of all the sounds around her. Jamie walks over ploping down on the couch. "Sorry ill be quiet" She leans back yawning loudly before quickly falling asleep.

They all roll their eyes looking over at Jamie. Alaina stands up carrying Jamie to the extra room and laying her on the bed before walking out and closing the door. She sits back down on the couch. "I really wanna meet this blonde i saw twice but to bad he has a girlfriend" She mumbles looking over at her sisters. Carla nods smirking then she looks at Alaina. "I saw this really cute boy with black hair and he was wearing a helmet it was weird but i really want to know if he has a girlfriend" Kenna rolls her eyes. "You guys shouldn't think of boys our parents could hunt down and kill us easily" She mutters glaring at her sisters.

Please review 5 reviews for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 2: The Boys

Kendall's Pov

Kendall sits at a table with his Girlfriend Jo then he looks around the pool spotting James tanning, Carlos sitting by the pool watching the Jennifers walk by, and Logan standing by the smothie bar with Logan. He looks over as a girl with blonde and green streaks her hair. Jo frowns looking at Kendall. "Kendall stop staring at her"

She snaps, glancing over at the girl. "She must be new we should go welcome her to the PalmWoods later" Kendall nods smiling at Jo. "Oh come on you know i love you" Jo rolls her eyes standing up. "I have to go audition" She walks off. Kendall turns and see's the girl left then he stands up walking to the apartment. He blinks and turns to see who bumped into him then he watches the some girls run off. He shrugs hearing one of the girls call back then he walking to his apartment.

Logan's Pov

Logan stands by the smothie bar watching his friends then he watches a girl with blonde hair and pink streaks in her hair. He grabs his smothie then he looks back at the girl seeing her look away quickly.

He walks over and sits by Camielle smiling at her. "Hey Camielle" Camielle looks up from her laptop and smiles at Logan. "Hey Logan how are you doing today" Logan shrugs. "Tired from rehearsing all day long" He leans forward looking at the laptop screen. Camielle giggles closing the laptop and putting it away.

"So you want to go do something like see a movie or something" She looks at him. Logan stands up. "Nah i think im just goona rest at the apartment" He runs off to the apartment closing the door quickly. Kendall laughs looking at Logan. "Hey" Logan looks at him then he walks over to the orange couch sitting down. "Hey"

James's Pov

James watches Kendall and Logan leave then he stands up grabbing his stuff and walking over to Carlos. "Come on Carlos lets go to the apartment then we'll go do something with Kendall and Logan" He walks to the apartment without giving Carlos a chance to answer. He walks into the apartment waiting for Carlos to come up. "Hey Kendall Logan you guys want to go do something" Carlos sits there watching the Jeniffers walk by then he watches James walk over and walk off after wanting to hang out with him, Logan, and Kendall. "Uhh sure" He stands up and walks to the apartment quickly changes then he walks into the living room. "Ok everyone ready" Logan nods. "Yea lets go we're seeing a movie" Kendall nods walking out of the apartment with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

Kenna's Pov

Kenna rolled her eyes, watching her sisters stare at the boys they kept running into. "You guys if you want to meet them so badly then just go and talk to them" She shakes her head still watching them. Jamie jumps up. "Sweet then im going to go talk to that James guy" She runs off towards James smiling. Alaina shrugs. "Then ill go talk to Kendall and Jo" She turns and walks off the PalmWoods Park. Carla turns to staring at the ground. "But what if Carlos doesnt like me. I don't want him to think i'm just another girl that is going to get dumped cause i get to shy around people when i first meet him"

Kenna sighs and scoots over to Carla. "Carla don't say that your the best girl any boy could have the other boys were just jerks trying to hurt girls cause they have no lives and plus the boys you went out with didn't want to get hurt my mom and dad that's the only reason they broke up with you" Carla nods and looks around spotting Carlos then she stands up walking over to him slowly. Kenna smiles watching Carla then she stands up walking over to Logan. "Hey Logan you want to hang out if your not busy with Camielle kissing you all the time" She smirks watching his reaction. Logan shakes his head looking at her. "No im not busy and sure ill hang out with you if you want we can go up to my apartment or we could go up to yours" Kenna drags him off to his apartment.

Third Peron's Pov

Carla slowly walks over to Carlos looking at the ground. "Hey Carlos" She whispers still looking at the ground. Carlos looks up at Carla and smiles. "Hey Carla don't be shy did you want to something" Carla keeps staring at the ground. "Uhhh we could we go up to your apartment and do something" Carlos nods and starts grabbing his stuff. "Sure we can do that let's go" Carla smiles a bit helping him with the stuff. "Ok" They walk off. Jamie runs up to James giggling. "Hey James wanna go watch a movie up at yours or my apartment" James turns around and looks at Jamie. "Ok let me go get my stuff and ill meet you up there" He hands her a keey and walks off to get his stuff.

Jamie takes the key and walks up to his apartment then she smiles at Mrs. Knight. "Hey Mrs. Knight how are you doing today" Mrs. Knight smiles back. "I'm dong good Jamie" She looks at Kate. "You ready for the audition Katie" Katie nods gathering all her stuff. "Yea i'm ready" She walks out with her mom. James walks in looking at Jamie. "Ready for that movie" Jamie nods. "Yea im ready for it" Carlos look over at them. "Hey care if me and Carla join us guys" James shrugs. "I don't care"

Jamie smiles. "Sure you guys can join us" They all walk over and Carlos puts the movie in then he sits by Carla. Kenna walks over and plops down between Carla and Carlos. Logan sits beside Carlos James sitting on the other side of him with Kenna. Alaina walks in with Kendall. "Hey guys what are you watching" Carla looks over from behind her hands. "Paranormal Activity" Kenna jumped, screaming loudly covering her face with a pillow. They all laugh looking at Kenna. Kenna blushes looking at them. "Sorry about screaming so loudly" James shakes his head. "its ok can we get back to the movie now" They all nod sitting on the couch watching the rest of the movie.

James slowly gets up looking at Jamie. Jamie lays curled up sleeping then she rolls over pulling a blanket over. Logan stands up. "Let them sleep we have to go to Rock recods anyway" He writes a note and lays it on the table walking out with the other boys. Alaina rolls off the couch and frowns. "OWWWWWW" She sits up holding her throbbing arm. Jamie jumps up quickly looking around quickly. "I swear i didn't do it" Alaina looks at her blinking. "Bad dream again" Jamie nods sighing. "It was dad trying to hurt me for breaking the window"

Alaina sighs standing up and hugging her. "Well hopefully we never see dad or mom again" Jamie smiles. "Your the best sister ever Alaina" Carla groaned, sitting up. "Thats with all the screaming" Alaina looks at her. "I landed on my arm wrong i'm sorry for yelling" Carla nods looking at Kenna as she jolts awake. Kenna looks at them. "Ok whats wrong" Jamie shakes her head. "Alaina just hurt herself and i just had a bad dream about dad" Kenna nods. "Dont worry they will never hurt you guys again as long as i live"

They turned and looked at the boys frowning. Jamie backs up tears forming in her eyes. "How much did you guys hear" James steps forward. "All of it and why do your parents want to hurt you" Alaina walk over to them. "When we were four we witnessed our parents do something really bad to our friends and we swore to eachother that we would never talk about it again"

Logan nods listening to her. "Ok you don't have to tell us but if you ever need to tell us something we will listen to you even if we're in the middle of something just come and talk to us we'll take whatever punishment if gives us" Kendall nods. "Yea we don't care we want to help you guys" Jamie nods. "We should getr going we're trying to get picked up by a label"

James takes Jamie's hand and leads her out the door. "I think we got your covered on the label" The others follow them quickly. Jamie blinks. "Really guys you don't have to do that we don't want you guys to get introuble by your producer by helping us" Kendall shrugs walking down the sidewalk to rocque records. "Oh well he needs more bands anyway and we don't care we get introuble by him all the time anyways" Logan nods. "Yea and it would be cool to come with you guys there everyday"

Carla stares at her phone reading a text over and over again then she quickly texts Kenna._ 'We have trouble dad just sent me a text saying he was watching us right now Kenna' 'Please dont let dad hurt us Kenna i dont think i can take another beating' '-Luv Carla'_ Kenna frowned, reading the text then she texts Carla back quickly. _'Over my dead body Carla no one is never hurting you Jamie or Alaina again and dont you ever think dad will get to you i wont let that happend D:' 'Luv Kenna' 'Ps. He cant get near us if the boys our with us he won't hurt us if their anywhere near us'_


	6. Chapter 6: Visit

Alaina's Pov

She walks down the street, looking at her phone. She opens a text she got from her mom. 'Hey Alaina its your mom. Me and your dad want to see you again and we hope you guys give us a second a chance' She closes her phone and puts it in her pocket, walking into a coffee shop. She walks up to the counter. "I'll have four iced coffee please" She sets the money down. The person nods handing her the change then she goes off to make the coffee. Kendall walks in then he walks up behind Alaina wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Alaina"  
She shakes her head looking at him. "Why hello there Kendall what did you follow me here or something"

Kendall smirks. "Yea i followed you here" He grabs two coffees. "Ill walk with you back to the PalmWoods" She shrugs grabbing the other two coffee and walking out of the coffee shop with Kendall. Kendall looks at her. "So what was with your parents wanting to hurt you thing the other day" She looks at Kendall, taking the coffee from him and quickly walking off, leaving him standing outside the PalmWoods. Kendall frowns and walks to his apartment.

Carla's Pov

She walks through the mall, trying to decide what store to go into. She bumps into someone, her eyes going wide. "D-d-dad what are you doing here" She backs up slowly. "And how did you find us" He glares at her, slapping her across the face. "Maybe next time you shouldn't run away from me and mom" He grabs her by the hair and starts dragging away. Carla spots Carlos walking the other way. "CARLOS" She screamed, hoping he heard her then she see's him turn around and chase after them. Carla struggles against her dad's grip then she feels someone tackle him. She quickly turns around to see Carlos and her dad throwing punches at each other.

She quickly pries Carlos off him and tugs on his arm. "Come on lets get out of here now Carlos" Carlos glares at her dad before walking off with Carla. Carla looks up at Carlos. "Thanks for saving me" Carlos pulls her to the side. "Ok start talking now i want to know why that guy was hurting you" Carla looks at him. "Ok that was my dad like my sister said we saw our parents do something bad and we swore we wouldn't tell but after that happened we've been on the run from them cause they think we should get killed so no one can ever find out about what happened"

Carlos sighs. "But i still don't get what you saw when you four" Carla turns and starts walking off. "I'm sorry i can't tell you that" Carlos follows her back to the PalmWoods before heading to the apartment. Carla walks to her apartment, tears forming in her eyes. Alaina runs over, holding her close. "Shhh whats wrong" Carla buries her face into her shoulder. "Dad found me" She mumbles. "And Carlos knows why he wants us dead but i didn't tell him what we saw when we were four" Alaina narrows her eyes, holding her closer. "Ugh we have to leave again and good i don't want them to know that way he won't kill him like the other boys we told"

Jamie's Pov

Jamie walks around Hollywood with James following her the whole time. She turns around and frowns. "James get out here and just walk with me instead of following me around cause its starting to get annoying" James walks up to her and smiles. "It was fun to follow you but i can walk with you i guess" Jamie rolls her eyes, taking his hand into hers. "So when do we tell everyone that we're dating" James shrugs. "Whenever you too" Jamie nods. "We can tell them tonight"

James nods and walks down the street with Jamie. Jamie smiles. "Stay here i'll be right back" She runs off into a store. Jamie walks up to a counter with a bunch of rings then she squeaks being, pushed to the ground. She looks up at see her dad then she screams, trying to get away. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE" Her dad shakes his head. "No you need to be punished for running away"

Jamie tears up watching, him come for her then she blinks watching him fall to the ground before looking up at James, tears forming in her eyes. "James"  
James helps her up. "Come on lets get you back to your apartment and away from that guy" Jamie nods and walks out with James, not saying a word the whole walk home. James stops in front of the PalmWoods, looking at her. Jamie hugs him quickly, rushing off to her apartment. James walks up to his apartment, wanting to know who that guy was. Jamie quickly walks into her apartment on the verge of crying. "CARLA ALAINA KENNA YOU GUYS HERE" She calls out.

Kenna rushes out of her room looking at Jamie. "What happened! Why do you look like your gonna cry?" Jamie walks over clinging to her. "H-h-h-he's back Kenna" Kenna narrows her eyes. "He better not of hurt you he already hurt Carla" Jamie shakes her head. "No James knocked him out before he could" Kenna nodded walking over to the couch with her. "Let watch t.v. and just forget about what happened today" Jamie sits down beside her nodding. "Ok"

Kenna's Pov

Kenna walks into the PalmWoods ignoring Mrs. Bitters. She walks into the pool area looking around. She walks over and sits down by Logan, sighing. Logan looks up from his magazine. "What's wrong Kenna" Kenna looks at him. "Nothing i'm fine" He scoots over and pulls Kenna onto his lap. "Is it your dad cause Carlos told me he tried to hurt Carla" Kenna nods, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just wished you guys didn't know cause he'll try and kill you like the other boyfriends we had" Logan blinks. "Do you think of me as a boyfriend" Kenna nods slightly. "Kinda"

Logan stands up and helps her up. "Lets go on a date tonight" Kenna smiles and nods. "Sure pick me up at 8:00" She runs off to her aparment to get ready. Logan smiles and walks up his apartment. He looks over at Kendall and Carlos. "Guys i need help i think i have a date tonight" Carlos grins and stands up, walking over to him with Kendall. "Ok we can get James to help you with clothes and your hair" Logan nods. Kendall disappears into James room pulling Logan with him. Carlos follows them.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Date Gone Wrong

Author's Pov

Kenna stands in front of the mirror, putting on make up and fixing her hair for the sixith time that night. Carla sits on the couch, hearing the a knock on the door. "Come in" She turns, watching Carlos walk in. "I thought you were helping Logan with James and Kendall" Carlos smirks. "I thought we could hang out tonight" Carla shrugs. "Sure" Kenna walks out of the bathroom, wearing a short black dress with her hair slightly curled then she walks over, grabbing her purse. Carla smiles at Kenna as she sits by her. "You seem happy" Kenna giggles. "Yup i finally get to go out with Logan" Carlos chuckles. "He was happy too and he cant for the date"

Logan groans, backing away from James. "I look ok James enough with the hair products" James shakes his head. "Not yet let me finish your hair" Kendall watches slightly amused. "James he looks fine let him get dressed" James frowns. "Fine" He follows Kendall out of the bathroom. Logan shuts the door, chaging quickly then he fixes his hair before walking out of the bathroom. "Well im going to go see you guys later" He walks out of the apartment heading towards Kenna's apartment. Logan knocks on the door. Kenna jumps up and runs over to the door, hugging Logan tightly beofre kissing his cheek. "Ready to go" Logan nods. "Yea i'm ready" Kenna smiles and walks off with Logan.

Logan's Pov

Logan climbs into his car, after helping Kenna into the car. "How about we go eat first then i thought we could go see a movie after that" Kenna nods. "That sounds nice" Logan pulls out of the parking lot and drives to a fancy restaurant. Kenna gets out and walks into the restaurant with Logan. Logan walks in with Kenna then he tells the waiter his last name before walking over to their table. Kenna follows Logan, sitting across from him. Half way through dinner, her phone vibrates but she ignores it and continues to talk with Logan. They finish and walk to the car before driving to the movie theater.

Kenna groans and looks at her phone, her eyes widening then she turns to Logan. "We need to go back to the PalmWoods some girls were killed" Logan gasps and rushes to the car with Kenna. They get in quickly and head back to the PalmWoods. When Logan parks the car, Kenna jumps out running off into the lobby then she screams louding seeing the Jennifers, laying on the ground dead surrounded by their on blood. Logan runs in after Kenna pulling her into a hug as she sobbs, hoping that her dad wasn't the one who killed them.

Carla's Pov

She runs over to Kenna with Jamie and Alaina as Kenna runs in. "Kenna dad was here he made us watch as he killed The Jennifers one by one" She sobs clutching onto Jamie. Jamie stands there tears streaming down her face. "What if One of the boys or another one of are friends get killed next time i just want it to s-s-s-stop already" Alaina nods, standing off to the side while Kendall, holds her close while she sobbs loudly. James and Carlos stand there, watching the girls then they look at eachother before they turn back to the girls. "I think the girls should stay with us till the police catch they're dad" Logan and Kendall nod. "Yea i agree" Kendall leads everyone up to the apartment.

Carla quickly grabs a paper that was laying on one of the Jennifers before following the other. Kenna walks into the amartpment, sobbing. Mrs. Knight walks out of the kitchen forwning, seeing Kenna, Jamie, Carla, and Alaina sobbing. "What happened" Kendall walks in. "Mom call the cops now there was a killng down in the lobby" Mrs. Knight gasps and walks off to call the and Jamie sit no the couch, shaking from sobbing so hard. They boy walk over and hug them. "Its ok we'll find your dad and put him in jail till then i want you guys to stay with us" They walk over to the couch.

Carlos sits on the floor with the rest of the boys while they watch t.v after talking to the police. Logan looks back, watching the girls sleep then he turns to the other. "What if they're dad did kill them" Kendall sighs. "Then the police will catch him and lock him up and he won't hurt the girls if he really is trying to kill them" James nods, looking back at the girls. Kenna stirs, sitting up and rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looks at the boys and smiles. "Hey guys" Logan smiles back. "We should trying to go on another date tomorrow" Kenna nods. "Yea we should" Jamie jumps off the couch then she rushes over clinging to James. " EVIL SPIDER" James laughs and pries her off. "Let me kill the evil spider" He grabs his shoe and throws it at the spider. "Ok its gone"

Author's Pov

The dad growls listening to them then he walks off as someone walks towards the door. Katie walks through the door, looking over at Kendall and his friends. "Hey guys i thought i saw this weird guy standing outside the door" Kendall turns to Katie and tilts his head. "Really" Katie nods, walking over to them. Kendall sighs. "I don't want you to go anywhere without someone with you Katie" Katie shrugs, walking to her room. Logan pulls Kenna onto his lap making out with her. James scoots onto the couch and starts makingout with Jamie.

Alaina, Carla, Kendall, and Carlos stand there watching them. "Come on guys, lets go its time for bed" The boys walk to their rooms with their girlfriends. Kendall gets pajamas for the girls then he climbs into bed with Alaina. James and Jamie sit on his bed whispering to eachother. Logan and Kenna lay in his bed reading a book together. Carlos and Carla, lay down in his bed slowly fall asleep. Katie pokes her head into Kendall's room. "Kendall can i sleep with you guys" Kendall nods making more room for Katie. Katie runs over and lays down in between Kendall and Alaina.


	8. Chapter 8: UnNamed Chapter

Stephanie's Pov

Stephanie sits down at a table with Logan, not knowing someone was watching them from behind bushes. "So how are the girls" Logan shrugs. "Yhe won't come out of the apartment" She frowns. "Oh well maybe me Jo and Camille can help you" Logan shrugs. "If you want to" He stands up and walks to the apartment, Stephanie following close behind him. Logan walks in, walking into his room. Stephanie rushes over to Alaina and Kenna. "Hey guys you and your sisters want to go see a movie with Me, Jo, and Camille" Kenna shakes her head. "No not with our dad out there" Carla walks over and tugs her sisters up. "come on guys we can't keep hiding the rest of our lives lets go with them please" Kenna sighs. "Fine but we sit by the door and the boys have to come too"

Carlos dashes out of his room. "MOVIE" The girls laugh, watching Carlos then Alaina walks to Kendall's room. "Hey we're going to see a movie and your coming with" Kendall starts pouts. "But Alaina i ddddont wanna go with"Alaina rolls her eyes. "Get your lazy butt up now before i stick James on you with his hair products" Kendall scrambles out of his bed and rushes into the living room quickly. Alaina giggles, following Kendall. Carla giggles. "Come on Carlos get out of the swirly slide"

Carlos scots farther up. "No i don't want anyone to leave the apartment" Logan walks out of his room and walks over to Carla. "Ok then ill tell Mama Knight that you were the one who crashed the car when we were 8" Carls gasps. "But you promised you wouldn't tell" He tries to scramble out of the swirly slide but fails. Carla shakes her head and scrawls up in the slide. "Come on Carlos i want you too come with me"

Carlos moves and slides down with her. Carla smiles and kisses his cheek. Jamie stands at the bathroom door, trying to drag James away from the mirror. "Your hair looks fine James now lets go" She tugs hard but loses her grip and stumbles backwards, hitting her head on the wall. "Owww" She glares at James, rubbing her head. "I hate you so much right now" James frowns and runs over, kissing where she hit her head. "Don't hate me i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you get hurt" Jamie turns on her heels and walks away. "No kissing for week" Everyone laughs, watching the too of them. Alaina looks around. "Ok everyone ready to go" They nod. walking out of the partment.

Logan's Pov

Logan stops and frowns. "Guys i forgot something just go no and ill catch up with you" He turns and runs back to the PalmWoods. They shrug and walk off not, knowing Stephanie followed Logan back. Logan grabs something off the table and turns to see a guy. "Ummm how'd you get in here" The guy pulls out a gun, glaring at Logan. "I want my kids back" Logan's eyes widen as the guy pulls the tigger then he shuts his eyes tightly waiting for the pain. Logan opens them and looks down seeing Stephanie clutching her shoulder. "Stephanie"

He rushes over and kneels beside, pulling his shirt off and pressing it over the bullet wound. "Its ok" Stephanie sobs, staring at the ceiling before closing her eyes. "It hurts Logan" She screams as another bullet enter right below her heart. Logan mvoes around, so his back is facing the guy. Stephanie turns and watches the guy leave then she looks at Logan. "I'm osrry Logan i just wanted to help can y-y-y-you please tell everyone that i love them" Logan pulls out his phone and dials 911. "Hello whats seems to be your problem"

Logan watches Stephanie. "My friend was shot we're at the PalmWoods room 2J please hurry" He shuts his phone before ribbing his shirt and putting pressure on both wounds. "Your gonna live Stephanie i promise" Stephanie lays there breathing heavily. Logan stands up, watching the paramedics run in and put Stephanie on a stretcher before rushing her out of the room. Logan pulls his phone out and texts Kendall. 'Hey Dude get back here now and i'll explain when everyone is back' He plops down on the couch staring at the picture he took of the guy.

Kendall's Pov

Kendall pulls his phone out and reads the text then he turns to everyone. "Sorry guys Logan wants us back at the PalmWoods" Alaina nods and runs off towards the PlamWoods with her sisters. James watches then he looks over at a ambulance drive by before he quickly runs after them with Kendall and Carlos on his heels. Jo follows not caring that Camille didn't follow. Camille turns and watches the dad walk up to her. "So did you kill Logan" He shakes his head. "No i killed some girl that was with him i think her name was Stephanie" Camille grins. "Oh well we can get Logan next time but right now i have to go follow them" She walks to the PalmWoods leaving him, standing there.

Alaina, Kenna, Jamie, and Carla burst through the door. Kenna runs over and sits by Logan. "Logan why are you not wearing a shirt and covered in blood" He tosses his phone at Kenna. "Tell me who that guy is" Kenna frowns and looks at the picture. "Thats my dad" Logan stands up. "Why the heck is he going around and killing ppl huh?" Kenna stands up and narrows her eyes. "Why are you getting mad its not like he killed someone else" Logan glares at her. "DIDN'T KILL ANYONE HE JUST KILLED STEPHANIE" Carlos gasps and turns, running into his room and slamming the door behind him. Kendall walks over and puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. "No need to yell"

Kenna backs away tears, forming in her eyes. "I HATE YOU" She turns and runs out of the apartment. Alaina and Jamie follow her while Carla tries to get Carlos to open the door. "Please Carlos let me in" She whimpers, tears streaming down her face. "How about you and me go check to see how Stephanie is doing would that make you happy" She backs away hearing the door open up. Carlos opens the door and pulls her into a hug. "Yea just you and me" Carla nods, heading towards the door. Carlos follows. "Me and Carla we'll text you when we know something about Stephanie" They nod, watching them leave. "Please let Stephanie be ok"


End file.
